It has heretofore been realized that speech recognition circuitry coupled with a computer can be used to great advantage in a wide variety of tasks. Typically, the interface between a computer and a human operator has been a mechanical keyboard. Prior art keyboard interfaces had a number of disadvantages including slow speed, expense, the need for training for the operator and the limitations that the operator's hands were fully occupied and could not be used for other purposes. Thus, despite the apparent advantages of human-machine speech-display real time interaction, only limited success has been achieved to date. Numerous obstacles must be overcome before a successful speech recognition process can be implemented at a reasonable cost. A number of problems in designing such a system include the variability of speech from one person to another, the need to produce an accurate template representing each speech unit and the need for a high speed computer having rapidly accessible mass memory to handle the size of vocabulary needed for a useful application.
There exists a need for a human-machine interactive instructional process in which the process is essentially independent of the speaker, and in which the student is able to proceed at his or her own rate sequentially through rote learning and testing steps.
It is an object of the present invention to devise a method of human-machine voice-display interactive instruction with the aid of a digital computer which is quite flexible, and can be used as easily for first graders as for college seniors or workers. It is a further object of the present invention to devise a method which can be used for either individualized or generalized tutoring, practice and testing and which motivates students to desire to study and learn. It is a further object of the present invention to develop a method which frees instructors from the task of teaching by rote, affording the opportunity of additional time for individual instruction or lesson planning, and yet which requires no expensive computer training in order for the instructor to design computer lessons. It is a further object of the subject invention to introduce children to computers in an unobtrusive manner and to provide a process whereby students can talk to the computer in their plain language. It is a further object of the present invention to produce a method which provides positive reinforcement at each step of the lesson for the students and which monitors the student's progess, providing a report card for the instructor.